naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenten
Tenten is a member of Konohagakure's Team Guy. Using her weapon skills, she trains to be a substantial kunoichi in her own right. Background Physical Appearance Tenten has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her black, forehead protector which she wears in a traditional manner. Tenten wears a white long-sleeved blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She also wears a pair of brown fingerless gloves, and a pair of black, open-toed sandals with low heels; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant summoning scroll strapped on her back that she uses when fighting. Personality Tenten strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. During the Chūnin Exams, Neji suggests that kunoichi aren't good at taijutsu, but Tenten reprimands him, explaining that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to taijutsu. Tenten's personal dream is to become as powerful, legendary and well noted female ninja as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Lee, violently shaking him whenever he is left unconscious, Naruto also describes her personality as fierce and scary. She also says different stuff from what she thinks, like when she called Lee and idiot and reckless but in reality she knew he would have won against the Oto-nin if there weren't any distractions. Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her former team-mate, Neji, and often helped him train like the time before Neji's Chūnin Exams, she got him ready for his match. Tenten, despite her tomboyish demeanor, has also shown a feminine side, giggling and commenting to herself that Sasuke Uchiha is cute when he refused to tell his name to Neji. She also commented to herself that the prince of the Land of Birds was just her type. She's observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, and perceptive. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things, as seen from her reactions toward Naruto and Lee in the anime, also when she performs Dynamic Entry on Lee when she was the only one of the Konoha 11 to be left out of a mission. Unlike her team-mates, Tenten is more easy-going and doesn't enjoy having to run for whole days without a break, or still continue training when she's worn out to push herself to the end. When Guy and Lee enthusiastically vowed to get to the Sunagakure in half a day, she and Neji reprimanded them, saying that it would take three days no matter what. Tenten enjoys days-off from missions so she can finally relax, and for obvious reasons, considering her team-mates. For relaxing, Tenten enjoys going to the hot springs. Tenten has comforted friends who are having a hard time, such as defending a crying Ino Yamanaka from Kiba Inuzuka when they decided on killing Sasuke. Tenten also tends to be exasperated by Lee and Guy's immature antics, which results in her complaining to them about their youth. Synopsis Abilities Bukijutsu Master: Tenten is a weapons-user who specialises in mostly long-range attacks. According to her team-mates, Tenten will never miss her target, hitting 100/100 marks each time, showing her excellent marksmanship. She mostly uses her weapons to corner her enemies, supporting and covering her team, working in perfect synchronisation with Lee and Neji's attacks. She carried a plethora of small projectile weapons, which she would store inside a number of hand-sized scrolls. By Naruto Shippuden, she carries an even larger and more diverse array of weapons, stored in a bigger scroll which is carried on her back. Likewise, her skill in melee-combat has grown great enough to spar against Might Guy. Tenten's arsenal is composed mostly of small, steel projectiles, and her favoured method of attack is to swing her scrolls open to release any number of given weapons. It also gives her more powerful, named variations of this move, such as the Twin Rising Dragons. She was shown using strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons, as shown during her fight with Temari. Her weapons skills are so advanced that she could skilfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it by attacking with the handle, and placing explosive tags on the bottom to blast the weapon upwards, and then attack from above by using the handle. In Naruto Shippuden, she is shown using a two-stage attack using explosive tags with her weapons. This was shown when she used grenade of kunai on Kisame, causing a large explosion which forced the Akatsuki to retreat underwater. Tenten also summoned a fire dragon from her scroll to fight against Sekiei's wolves trap, and a large metal dome that can serve as an effective defensive measure. She also managed to successfully seal both the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei — two of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, into one of her scrolls. She later acquired another of the Sage's tool, the Kōkinjō, after the war. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she came into the possession of the Sage of Sixth Paths Ninja Tool Bashōsen, which was left behind by Kinkaku. She demonstrated great proficiency in using the fan despite having no previous experience with it, managing to destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask with a coil of wind, and, also his wind mask with a coil of fire. Fūinjutsu Expert: Tenten's proficiency in sealing objects is such that she can store almost any item, no matter how unorthodox. This was best evidenced during the Paradise Life on a Boat, where she sealed an entire ship to confuse the enemy. She could also use her prowess to quickly seal away incoming dangers, provided she have enough chakra to do so. Tenten has noted that she could seal away dangerous creatures, tame them, and use them in battle like any other summoned animal. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While a weapons specialist, Tenten is well-versed in taijutsu, being able to defeat several assassins in combat during the Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: She is also the fastest kunoichi of her age group. Her speed of movement and recovery is such that she could quickly regain consciousness after being hit by Raiga Kurosuki's lightning-based attack, in time to evade the latter's point-blank range attack. High Intelligence: Tenten has shown to possess a good level of intelligence by seeing things others would generally miss and great analytical skills. During the Chūnin Exams, she can measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent Because of its heaviness and size, she found another way to wield the Jidanda by using explosive tags to lift it and use it as a defense. High Chakra Power: Tenten boasts a high amount of chakra energy, matching that of an A-class fighter. In Naruto Shippuden, Tenten's chakra reserves grew considerably, being able to seal away objects of enormous size, such as an entire ship and even a large mass of water. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, she could surive after using the Bashōsen several times in rapid succession, attesting to her improved chakra reserves and stamina. Equipment Bashōsen: Relationships Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Chūnin Category:Konohagakure Characters Category:Team Guy Category:Konoha 11 Category:Shinobi Union Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters